後悔する Regret
by brindille
Summary: NCT/Taeyong/Yuta/Johnny/Ten/YuTae/TaeYu/JohnTen/TenNy
1. Chapter 1

後悔する (Regret)

.

.

.

[Chapter 1]

.

.

 _Taeyong POV_

Aku masih terpaku menatapi berkas-berkas ditanganku. Pikiranku terus berputar-putar tak jelas memikirkan apa, yang pasti saat ini aku sedang bingung, dan malas.

"Kenapa diam? Tidak mau lihat isinya?"

Aku mendongak menatap Irene _noona_ yang duduk dihadapanku, dengan enggan aku membuka berkas ditanganku. Tepat saat membuka berkas itu mataku langsung menangkap sebuah foto lima orang laki-laki yang tertempel diberkas itu.

Entah mengapa aku merasa familiar dengan wajah salah satu diantara lima laki-laki ini. Ya, meski memang mereka itu artis terkenal dan aku sering melihat wajah mereka di TV, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada wajah salah satu diantara kelima orang ini. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatiku, dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kesal dan dendam.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau kan?"

Aku kembali menatap Irene _noona_ , lalu tertawa sinis, "Kalau aku menolak?"

"Kau tidak bisa menolak Taeyong." Ucap Irene seraya tertawa pelan.

"Sudah kuduga, jadi tidak perlu kau tanyakan lagi." Ucapku datar.

"Bagus, ini jadwal mereka untuk besok." Ucap Irene _noona_ sambil menyodorkan sebuah map padaku.

Aku hanya menatap map itu enggan. Sejujurnya aku sangat malas menerima pekerjaan ini tapi apa boleh buat, aku tak bisa menolak permintaan Irene si tukang memaksa ini.

"Aku keluar dulu, kau tunggu disini." Ucap Irene seraya bangkit dari tempatnya.

Aku tak berkomentar. Aku menyalakan laptopku lalu mem- _browsing_ berita mengenai Mark Lee.

Mark adalah adik kandungku, dia seorang penyanyi solo yang baru debut tak lama ini. Sedikit keterlaluan memang, sebelumnya aku menolak untuk menjadi menejer Mark yang jelas-jelas adikku sendiri. Dan sekarang aku malah menerima tawaran Irene untuk menjadi menejer sebuah _Boyband_ yang satu management dengan Mark. Tapi sekali lagi kutegaskan, aku terpaksa menerima pekerjaan ini. Kalau saja bukan Irene _noona_ yang menawariku, tanpa basa basi aku akan langsung menolak.

Beberapa menit berlalu, aku masih terdiam ditempat dudukku dan Irene _noona_ belum juga kembali. Kebiasaan. Dia selalu menyuruhku untuk menemuinya dan dia meninggalkanku seenaknya.

Aku memasukan laptopku kedalam ranselku dan bangkit hendak pergi. Tapi baru saja akan melangkah..

" _Annyeonghaseo_.."

Aku sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara dari arah pintu, aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Anda siapa?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

Aku terdiam sejenak menatap wajah laki-laki yang kini berdiri dihadapanku, wajahnya sama persis dengan wajah yang ada difoto tadi. Sepertinya dia salah satu member dari grup yang akan ku urus nantinya.

"Hei, Doyoung. Ternyata kau sudah disini." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatap Irene _noona_ yang datang bersama empat laki-laki yang kini aku yakini adalah teman satu grup dari lelaki yang dipanggil Doyoung itu.

"Ayo semua masuk." Ucap Irene _noona_ menyuruh masuk.

Aku kembali menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa.

"Semua kenalkan, dia Lee Taeyong sahabatku, umurnya 21 tahun." Ucap Irene saat semua sudah duduk.

" _Annyeonghaseo.._ " Ucapku seraya berdiri dan membungkuk lalu duduk kembali. Ya sejujurnya aku malas melakukan ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kesopanan adalah nomor satu.

"Taeyong yang akan menggantikan menejer kalian untuk sementara waktu." Ucap Irene _noona_ _to the point_.

"Apa?!"

Aku menoleh menatap kelima laki-laki dihadapanku yang terlihat sangat kaget, tapi tatapanku langsung tertuju pada salah satu di antara mereka yang terlihat paling kaget. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi tidak suka dari wajahnya.

Baguslah, dengan begini mereka mungkin akan menolakku dan aku tak perlu repot-repot menjadi menejer mereka.

.

.

"Kau bercanda _noona_?! Dia akan menjadi menejer kami?"

"Aku tidak bercanda Yuta, ini serius." Ucap Irene santai.

"Ini gila." Ucap Yuta seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Aku hanya diam tak berkomentar, lagi pula bagiku bagus kalau Yuta terus protes.

"Dia seumuran dengan kami. Apa kau yakin dia bisa menjadi manajer kami? Jangan-jangan dia malah bisa menghancurkan grup kami."

"Apa?!" Pekik ku tiba-tiba, "Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyaku, kini perasaan setuju dan senang ku dengan semua protes Yuta hilang seketika.

Aku menatap Yuta sinis, dan Yuta pun balik menatapku sambil tertawa sinis.

"Kenapa tertawa? Kau merasa hebat?" Sinis ku seraya melangkah mendekati Yuta, aku benar-benar merasa direndahkan oleh kata-kata Yuta tadi.

"Aku sadar aku terlalu mudah untuk menjadi seorang manajer. Lalu apa? Jangan sekali-kali kau meremehkan ku!" Ketus ku. "Dan kalian," aku mengalihkan pandangannya menatap keempat member yang lain, "Jangan sekali-kali kalian meremehkanku seperti dia!" Ucap ku seraya menunjuk Yuta lantang. "Karena bagaimanapun, aku akan menjadi menejer kalian!" kataku ketus.

Aku pun sedikit terkaget mendengar kata-kata ku sendiri, sepertinya emosi sudah membuat penyakit ceplas-ceplos ku kambuh lagi.

"Aku pastikan kau tak akan kuat menjadi menejer kami." Ucap Yuta datar seraya melangkah pergi.

" _Hyung_ tunggu!" Ucap Doyoung dan Jaehyun bersama lalu segera menyusul Yuta.

"Maaf aku duluan." Ucap Hansol ikut pergi.

"Maafkan sikap mereka, terutama Yuta. Sebenarnya dia bukan orang yang seperti itu." Ucap Johnny.

Aku menatap Johnny datar, "Hmm, tidak penting bagiku." Ucapku.

"Sekali lagi maaf." Ucap Johnny lalu melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu.." Taeyong memanggil, dan Johnny menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau Leader bukan?"

Johnny mengangguk.

"Besok, semua kumpul disini." Ucapku.

Johnny mengangguk lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

 _Bruk!_

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku disofa, 'Kau bodoh Lee Taeyong.' Gerutu ku dalam hati. Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku, 'Kenapa kau bilang kau akan menjadi menejer mereka? Bodoh!'

"Keren."

"Keren?!" Aku menatap Irene _noona_ kesal.

"Kau tau, kau hebat bisa membuat Yuta tak berkutik lagi, dan kau lihat tadi? Kau sangat tegas Taeyong." Ucap Irene semangat "Itu yang ku suka!"

"Diamlah."

.

.

 _Author POV_

Yuta melangkah menuju mobilnya dan segera masuk kedalam mobil. Pikirannya terus berputar-putar memikirkan kenyataan kalau sekarang, mulai saat ini, grupnya akan diurus oleh seorang laki-laki menyebalkan yang seumuran dengannya. Ditambah lagi perasaan aneh Yuta saat melihat wajah Taeyong.

Saat melihat wajah laki-laki itu Yuta langsung merasa tak nyaman dan begitu mendengar Taeyong akan menjadi menejer grupnya, entah mengapa Yuta benar-benar tidak terima dan langsung menolak. Padahal Johnny yang merupakan leader saja tidak protes sama sekali.

" _Hyung_ …" Ucap Doyoung yang datang bersama Jaehyun, membuyarkan lamunan Yuta. Kedua laki-laki itu segera masuk kedalam mobil.

" _Hyung_ kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Doyoung.

Yuta hanya mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

" _Hyung_ kenapa menolak Taeyong _hyung_ menjadi manajer kita? Kan bagus kalau kita punya menejer yang seumuran. Dia lumayan tampan, judes, dan seksi gimana gitu."

 _Pletak!_

Sebuah jitakkan langsung mendarat di kepala Jaehyun.

"Dasar cabe." Ucap Doyoung.

"Tapi _hyung_ , dipikir-pikir benar juga, kenapa _hyung_ menolak? Kalau dilihat Taeyong _hyung_ terlihat serius kok." Ucap Doyoung. "Aura pemimpinnya juga kelihatan dari muka jutek sama galaknya."

Yuta menoleh menatap Jaehyun dan Doyoung tanpa ekspresi. Sebenarnya yang dikatakan Doyoung ada benarnya. Setelah mendengar perkataan Taeyong, Yuta sendiri sadar kalau Taeyong tak sepenuhnya seperti apa yang dikatakannya tadi. 'Seorang laki-laki seumurannya yang akan menghancurkan grupnya'.

Tapi entah mengapa Yuta tetap tidak suka kalau Taeyong menjadi menejer mereka.

" _Hyung_!" Ucap Doyoung merasa tak dihiraukan oleh Yuta.

"Sudah tidak usah dibahas." Ucap Yuta datar.

"Kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Johnny yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam mobil bersama Hansol.

Supir mengangguk lalu segera menjalankan mobil.

.

.

Taeyong merasakan tubuhnya kaku, ia benar-benar tidak ingin keluar dari dalam mobil dan masuk kedalam kantor _management_ yang sekaligus akan membuatnya bertemu dengan lima laki-laki menyebalkan, terutama Yuta.

Taeyong menarik nafas beberapa kali. Setelah merasa siap, ia membuka pintu mobil. Taeyong mengunci mobilnya lalu segera melangkah, tapi baru saja melangkah tiba-tiba..

 _Bruk..!_

" _Ouch_!" rintih Taeyong pelan.

"Maaf.."

"Tidak apa-apa.." Ucap Taeyong pelan.

" _Hyung_?!"

Taeyong melhat kearah seseorang yang baru saja menubruknya. Seorang laki-laki berkaca mata hitam berdiri dihadapannya. Laki-laki itu membuka kacamata hitamnya dan memandang Taeyong kaget.

"Mark?" Ucap Taeyong tak kalah kaget. Mark benar-benar sangat berubah setelah menjadi artis, sampai-sampai Taeyong tak mengenalinya.

" _Hyung_ sedang apa disini?" Tanya Mark bingung melihat kakak laki-lakinya ada di kantor _management_ -nya.

Memang semenjak debut Mark dan Taeyong tidak tinggal serumah lagi, dan karena jadwal Mark yang padat membuat ia dan kakak kandungnya ini menjadi sangat jarang bertemu.

"Hmm, a..aku.." Taeyong gelagappan mencari jawaban.

"Aku apa?" Tanya Mark penasaran.

"Aku…aku jadi manajer," ucap Taeyong akhirnya.

"Apa?!" kaget Mark, "Manejer? _Hyung_ kau keterlaluan! Waktu aku memintamu menjadi menejerku kau-"

"Iya..iya aku tau, aku minta maaf." Potong Taeyong cepat.

"Siapa yang kau urus?" tanya Mark semangat.

"Sebuah _Boyband_ , aku lupa namanya." Ucap Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ , kau ini bagaimana? Masa nama grup nya saja tidak ingat." Ucap Mark seraya tertawa.

"Aku hanya ingat nama salah satu membernya, namanya Yuta."

"Apa? Yuta? NCT?" Kaget Mark, senyumnya seketika hilang saat mendengar nama Yuta.

"Nah itu dia." Ucap Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau sudah gila?" Ucap Mark kali ini dengan nada sedikit sinis.

"Kau ini kenapa? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menjadi menejer mereka, huh?" Ucap Taeyong. "Sebenarnya aku juga terpaksa menjadi menejer mereka, kalau saja-"

"Kalau saja _hyung_ tak punya sebuah rencana? Iyakan?" Potong Mark.

"Rencana? Maksudmu?"

" _Hyung_ katakan padaku, apa yang kau rencanakan? Sampai-sampai kau menjadi manajer si Yuta itu." Ucap Mark.

"Mark, kau ini bicara apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Mark menatap Taeyong bingung. Tapi beberapa detik kemudia Mark tersadar akan sebuah kenyataan bahwa kakaknya ini tak tau apa-apa. Taeyong tak pernah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini, Taeyong tak pernah mengetahui apa yang selama ini diketahui Mark. Dan yang pasti Taeyong tak tau siapa Yuta sebenarnya.

"Lupakan saja." Ucap Mark lalu membuang pandangannya dari Taeyong.

"Mark jangan buat aku penasaran! Ada apa sebenarnya?" Ucap Taeyong.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Mark!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa _hyung_! Aku hanya tak suka kau menjadi menejer orang lain." Ucap Mark bohong.

Ya, kali ini berbohong adalah jalan yang tepat bagi Mark.

"Aku duluan _hyung_ , aku ada latihan." Ucap Mark lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Taeyong yang masih kebingungan.

.

.

Johnny dan keempat sahabat satu grupnya terdiam di ruangan dimana biasanya mereka latihan. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka menunggu Taeyong tapi laki-laki itu tak kunjung datang.

"Ah.. kenapa Taeyong _hyung_ tak datang-datang." Rengek Doyoung.

"Kau berisik sekali." Kesal Hansol.

"Aku lapar!" teriak Doyoung.

" _Hyung_! Kau berisik sekali!" Kesal Jaehyun.

"Diam! Kalian ini ribut terus, aku mau keluar sebentar." Ucap Johnny bangkit dari tempatnya lalu melangkah keluar ruangan.

" _Hyung_ , belikan aku makanan ya." Teriak Doyoung, tapi sepertinya teriakannya sia-sia karena Johnny sudah keburu keluar dan tak mendengar teriakannya.

Johny melangkah menuju _lift_ , tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti saat melewati sebuah ruang latihan _dance_ yang biasa digunakan oleh artis baru.

Johnny menoleh menatap ruangan itu dan matanya langsung menangkap seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri ditengah ruangan. Laki-laki itu terlihat sedang berpikir, dan sesekali menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik. _Sepertinya laki-laki itu tengah memikirkan sebuah koreografi._

 _Tapi tunggu, siapa laki-laki itu?_ Sebelumnya Johnny tak pernah melihatnya. Apa mungkin _management_ -nya mengeluarkan artis baru saat ia dan grupnya sedang di Jepang? Tapi setahu Johnny _management_ -nya baru saja mengeluarkan penyanyi solo, Mark. Jadi tak mungkin mereka mengeluarkan artis lagi dalam jangka waktu yang singkat.

Johnny terus memperhatikan laki-laki itu, entah mengapa postur tubuhnya itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

" _Hyung_!" panggil Doyoung. Johnny tersadar dari lamunannya lalu segera berbalik.

"Sedang apa? Ayo kembali ketempat latihan, Taeyong _hyung_ sudah datang." Ucap Doyoung menarik lengan Johnny.

Johnny mengalihkan pandangannya dari Doyoung dan kembali menatap laki-laki tadi, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Doyoung kembali keruang latihan.

.

.

Ten memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk konsentrasi dengan lagu yang mengalun diruang latihan. Sesekali ia menggerakkan tubuhnya saat menemukan tarian yang pas dengan lagu.

"Kemana Mark, jam segini belum datang." Ucap Ten seraya menatap jam ditangannya.

Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan kembali berkonsentrasi mencari tarian yang nanti akan ia ajarkan pada Mark. Tapi baru saja mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ten merasakan seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Perasaan Ten sedikit tidak nyaman, ia menoleh kebelakang dan menatap kearah pintu dan ternyata..

"Dari tadi pintu terbuka." Ucap Ten yang baru sadar dari tadi ia tak menutup pintu.

Ten melangkah menuju pintu dan menatap keluar, tak ada siapapun. Ia lalu menarik gagang pintu, saat tiba-tiba..

"Ten _Hyung_!"

"Mark?" Ucap Ten saat melihat Mark tengah berlari menuju kearahnya. "Kau darimana saja?" Ucap Ten menyuruh Mark masuk, lalu ia menutup pintu.

"Maaf _hyung_ , tadi aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Taeyong _hyung_." Ucap Mark pada menejer yang juga menjadi koreografernya itu.

"Taeyong kakakmu itu ya? Sedang apa dia disini?" Tanya Ten.

"Itu dia, kau tahu, dia menjadi seorang manajer." Ucap Mark.

"Manejer? Bukankah kau bilang dia tidak berminat menjadi seorang menejer?"

"Maka karena itu aku bingung." Ucap Mark.

"Siapa yang dia urus?" tanya Ten.

"Grupnya Yu..eh maksudku grupnya Johnny _sunbaenim_ , NCT." Ucap Mark yang merasa risih untuk menyebutkan nama 'Yuta'.

 _Deg!_

Ten merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat mendengar nama Johnny.

Ten kembali tersadar kalau ia kini berada sangat dekat dengan Johnny.

Ten kembali merasakan sakit dihatinya, sakit yang masih sama seperti dulu.

-To Be Continue-

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai! Ff debut nih hehe~

Berhubung aku lagi suka banget Taeyong Yuta jadi kubuat ff mereka. Dan juga jangan heran kalu Ten Johnny sering muncul di ff buatanku karena mereka adalah salah satu couple favorit ku juga heheh~

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak kalian yaa di ff ini^^

makasih^^


	2. Chapter 2

REGRET

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Jadi besok kalian ada pemotretan iklan, mengerti?" ucap Taeyong mengakhiri ocehannya seraya berbalik.

"Yah!" Kesal Taeyong saat mendapati Yuta dan keempat temannya malah asyik sendiri. Yuta sibuk dengan ponselnya, Doyoung tergeletak lemas dilantai sambil melihat-lihat buku resep makanan, Jaehyun dan Hansol sibuk main kertas gunting batu, dan Johnny diam melamun dipojok ruangan.

Taeyong menarik nafas panjang berusaha meredam amarahnya yang mulai memuncak.

"Hey! Aku tanya kalian mengerti atau tidak?!" Bentak Taeyong, membuat semua menoleh menatapnya.

"Mengerti apanya?" tanya Jaehyun polos.

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun shock, jadi sedari tadi ia mengoceh panjang lebar tapi tak ada satupun yang mendengarkan? Keterlaluan!

"Bisa kau ulang, hyung?" ucap Doyoung dengan senyum manisnya.

Taeyong mengacak-acak kesal rambut hitamnya.

"Sebesar itu kah rasa tidak suka kalian padaku, hah?" ucap Taeyong.

Semua terdiam mendengar perkataan Taeyong.

"Yah, Yuta?" Taeyong menoleh menatap Yuta menyuruh laki-laki itu menjawab pertanyaannya, karena dia lah orang yang kemarin menolak Taeyong dengan keras.

Yuta balik menatap Taeyong tanpa berkomentar apapun, karena Yuta sendiri bingung mau berkata apa.

"Kenapa diam? Kenapa kalian tidak jawab?" tanya Taeyong kesal.

"Aku tau aku sangat muda untuk mengatur-atur hidup kalian, tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur. Aku sudah menjadi menejer kalian, jadi bisakah kalian menghargaiku? Setidaknya dengarkan kalau aku sedang bicara, karena ini untuk kepentingan kalian juga."

Yuta masih terpaku menatap Taeyong yang kini sudah tidak menatapnya. Lagi-lagi perkataan Taeyong itu mampu membuat Yuta terkagum, dan lagi-lagi Taeyong berhasil membuat Yuta merasakan sesuatu yang membingungkan dihatinya. Disatu sisi Yuta dapat menerima Taeyong untuk menjadi manajer mereka, tapi disisi lain ada sebuah rasa yang seakan melarang Yuta untuk menerima laki-laki itu. Tapi apa itu? Yuta pun tak tau.

"Heung.. hyung maafkan kami, kami sedang tidak konsentrasi. Kau kan tau kami sangat lelah sepulang dari Jepang, dan aku saat ini sedang lapar jadi tak konsentrasi. Maaf." ucap Doyoung.

Taeyong menghela nafas panjang lalu tersenyum tipis saat mendengar jawaban Doyoung yang terdengar tulus dan tidak mengada-ngada. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celana lalu menelepon seseorang.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan tak ada satu pun yang bicara. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Taeyong sibuk membaca berkas-berkas mengenai NCT, Johnny masih tetap melamun entah memikirkan apa, Doyoung masih tergeletak di lantai menahan lapar, Jaehyun dan Hansol sibuk melakukan hal aneh, sedangkan Yuta? Sedari tadi ia terus menatapi Taeyong. Entah mengapa, yang jelas Yuta masih tidak mengerti ada apa pada diri manajer barunya ini yang dapat membuat perasaannya menjadi aneh dan membingungkan itu.

 _Tok Tok Tok.._

Semua menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar ketukan.

"Akhirnya datang juga." ucap Taeyong senang lalu segera membuka pintu, dan ternyata yang mengetuk adalah seorang pengantar makanan. Taeyong segera mengambil makanan yang dipesannya tadi lalu kembali masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Semuanya ayo kita makan dulu.." Ucap Taeyong semangat seraya meletakkan makanan yang dipegangnya di tengah ruangan.

"Makan?" Doyoung yang sedang tergeletak lemas langsung bangun dengan semangat dan menghampiri Taeyong, Begitupun dengan Hansol dan Jaehyun. Taeyong sibuk menghidangkan makanan saat tiba-tiba ia tersadar kalau Johnny dan Yuta tak ikut bergabung.

"Johnny ayo makan." Ucap Taeyong, yang dijawab hanya dengan anggukan oleh Johnny.

Lalu Taeyong menoleh pada Yuta dan seketika ia langsung membeku saat mendapati Yuta tengah menatapnya tajam. Entah mengapa Taeyong merasa familiar dengan tatapan itu, Taeyong merasa sering melihat tatapan itu.

 _Tapi kapan?_

"Kau tidak makan?" Taenya Taeyong datar.

"Nanti saja." Jawab Yuta singkat seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taeyong.

"Kalian makanlah aku mau keluar sebentar." ucap Taeyong segera melangkah menuju pintu, tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tidak makan, kalian harus menjaga kondisi tubuh kalian, jangan sampai perut kalian bermasalah!" ucap Taeyong lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

"Jangan sampai perut kalian bermasalah!"

 _Deg!_

Johnny terdiam mendengar perkataan Taeyong. Hatinya serasa ditusuk oleh beribu-ribu duri saat mendengar perkataan itu.

Perkataan yang dulu sering ia dengar, perkataan yang dulu sering di ucapkan oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang saat ini ada didalam hati Johnny. Orang yang saat ini membuat Johnny selalu dihantui oleh rasa penyesalan.

"Orang itu.." Johnny tiba-tiba teringat dengan laki-laki yang tadi dilihatnya di ruang latihan artis baru. Sekarang Johnny sadar kalau laki-laki tadi mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalunya, seseorang yang kini membuatnya dihantui oleh rasa penyesalan.

.

.

Taeyong menatap wajahnya dicermin.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap Taeyong saat mengingat tatapan Yuta tadi. Ditambah dengan sikap Yuta yang tak seperti kemarin, marah-marah dan merendahkannya seenaknya.

Tadi, saat ia mendapati Yuta sedang menatapnya, kenapa tiba-tiba ia berdebar? Taeyong menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan, merasa aneh dengan dirinya yang tadi sebenarnya salah tingkah karena tatapan Yuta.

 _Tidak mungkin kau menyukainya kan Lee Taeyong? Sadarlah!_ Ucap Taeyong dalam hati.

Taeyong membasuh mukanya beberapa kali dengan air, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Yuta yang terus berputar-putar dibenaknya. Saat tiba-tiba..

"Akh!" Taeyong memegangi kepalanya yang tba-tiba terasa pusing. Sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya, kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu. Taeyong memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sesak.

Tatapan Yuta tadi kembali berputar-putar dibenaknya, tapi… sekarang kenapa terasa sesak? Kenapa tiba-tiba Taeyong merasakan sesak dihatinya?

 _Tatapan itu? Aku pernah melihatnya dimana?_ pikir Taeyong.

"Akhh… _omm..a_.." Taeyong memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa panas. Kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu begitu menyakitkan baginya, dan ia tak mampu menahan rasa sakitnya bila mengingat kejadian itu.

 _Tapi kenapa aku bisa kembali mengingat kejadian itu? Setelah bertahun-tahun aku berhasil melupakan kejadian itu. Kenapa sekarang muncul lagi? Apa tatapan Yuta yang membuatku teringat kembali?_

"ARGH!" Taeyong berteriak sekencang mungkin, dadanya semakin terasa sesak.

 _Benci.._

 _Dendam.._

Rasa itu kembali menghantui Taeyong, dan ia tidak suka perasaan itu. Taeyong tak mau memiliki dendam. Ia tak mau membenci siapapun, tapi…, kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu memaksanya untuk memiliki rasa dendam dan kebencian.

"Ya tuhan ada apa ini… sakit sekali.." ucap Taeyong lirih. Perlahan air matanya jatuh, sekujur badannya lemas. Ia terduduk di lantai. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

.

.

Taeyong menatap jam ditangannya. Sudah sekitar setengah jam ia menunggu didepan gedung apartement tapi kelima laki-laki itu tak kunjung muncul. Dan yang bisa Taeyong lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu karena ia tak punya nomor telepon member NCT, ditambah lagi dia tak belum tahu dimana letak apartement mereka.

"Kemana mereka ini? Lihat saja nanti akan ku jitak mereka satu-satu.." gerutu Taeyong.

 _Drrrtt Drrtt…_

"Halo?" ucap Taeyong.

" _Hyung_! Kau ada dimana?"

"Doyoung? Dari mana kau tau nomor ponselku?"

"Dari Irene _noona_. Kau dimana sekarang? Kami sudah berangkat dari tadi."

"Apa?!" Kaget Taeyong. Jadi dari tadi ia melakukan hal bodoh? Menunggu setengah jam didepan gedung apartement sedangkan mereka sudah pergi dari tadi.

"Iya. Tapi, ada satu masalah.."

"Apa?" tanya Taeyong.

"Yuta _hyung_ masih ada di _dorm_ , bisa kau jemput dia? Lantai lima nomor 5102.."

Taeyong terdiam mendengar nama Yuta. Tatapan laki-laki itu kembali terngiang di benaknya.

" _Hyung_?"

"Eh ya, ya aku akan menjemputnya," ucap Taeyong.

"Terimakasih _hyung_ , sampai bertemu di lokasi pemotretan, _bye_!"

" _Bye_.."

Taeyong kembali terdiam menatap kosong ponselnya saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Taeyong menoleh dan sedikit kaget saat melihat Yuta sudah berdiri dihadapannya, "Yuta?"

"Ayo berangkat." ucap Yuta yang langsung masuk kedalam mobil Taeyong.

.

.

Mark menatap tajam sebuah poster di tangannya.

 _Nakamoto Yuta.._

Mark menatap wajah Yuta diposter itu dengan penuh amarah. Tangannya perlahan meremas poster itu.

 _Nakamoto Yuta.. kau tau kebodohanmu menerima hyung ku sebagai menejer grup mu? Kau.. dan grub mu.. akan hancur ditangan menejermu sendiri. Mungkin saat ini memang tak ada apa-apa karena hyung masih tak tau apa-apa, tapi suatau saat, cepat atau lambat hyung akan menyadari semuanya dan kau…, kau akan mendapatkan takdirmu.._

Kebencian Mark terhadap Yuta telah membutakan seluruh perasaannya. Sejujurnya Mark tak pernah mau seperti ini, membenci Yuta atau siapapun. Tapi lagi-lagi kejadian di masa lalu memaksanya untuk membenci Yuta. Kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu telah memaksanya untuk memiliki dendam pada Yuta.

Pintu mobil terbuka. Mark dengan cepat meremas poster ditangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung." Mark tersenyum tipis.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Mark menggangguk, lalu Ten menyalakan mesin mobil dan segera melesat pergi.

-To Be Continue-

…

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. Membingungkan kah? Ya.. memang itu tujuanku, membuat para readers bingung dan penasaran muahaha. Kalau gak bingung ntar gak rame hehehe^^

Ditunggu chapter 3 nya ya!

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak kalian.. maaf gak bisa kubalas satu-satu tapi aku baca sambil tersenyum bahaagia kok, percayalah hehe.. ^^


End file.
